


Plurality

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2018 MCU Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Fusions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Eddie mouths off to a reporter in Tony's defense, and Tony thinks Eddie deserves a reward before they make it home. Venom, as usual, takes things to the next level.





	Plurality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square 'wall sex' and the Tony Stark Bingo square 'fusion.'

“You are in so much trouble,” Tony hisses as he shoves Eddie against the wall.

Eddie laughs, hands gripping Tony’s shirt and tugging him closer. “Sending mixed signals there, babe.”

Tony starts to laugh, but he finishes it against Eddie’s mouth. He dives in, tongue sweeping, and he plasters himself against Eddie, trapping Eddie in a dark corner that Tony has become an expert at finding no matter the event location. Tony pulls back a fraction to pant against Eddie’s mouth, “Do you know how hot that was?” he asks as he quickly unbuttons Eddie’s shirt and gets his hands on skin. “You’re amazing. But no, you are absolutely going to be in trouble with Pepper after that.”

As far as comments go, Tony has heard worse. He’d heard worse last week just walking down the street, and certainly the paparazzi at tonight’s charity event weren’t going to be any classier.

Still, Eddie leaping to Tony’s defense and mouthing off to the jumped up photographer from _People_ had been nice. It had been unnecessary and caused a huge scene that _People_ and no doubt every other magazine will run with and make out a much more terrible story, but Tony is warmed by the defense. Eddie deserves a reward, and it can’t wait for them to get home.

One dark corner later, and Tony hands go for Eddie’s pants.

“I really don’t want to talk about your ex right now,” Eddie pants, groaning as Tony makes sure to take his time fondling as Tony slips Eddie’s pants down.

“Fair,” Tony agrees. He steps closer, giving himself just enough space to get his hand down and stroke Eddie’s rapidly hardening cock. “Why don’t we talk about whether you want me to jerk you off, just like this, or maybe swallow you down? Or if you want to turn around and let me fuck you for being such a mouthy little shit.”

Stark Industries’ PR team did not enjoy Eddie’s inability to hold his tongue, but Tony found it both endearing and refreshing. He was too old for the bullshit and too tired of dealing with it, but Eddie seemed willing to call anyone and everyone out and could even provide receipts. Apparently not all investigative journalists were out to drag Tony through the mud, who knew? And this one specifically melted from a hardcore reporter into a sweet, gooey mess when Tony did so little as hand Eddie a cup of coffee in the morning.

“Anything,” Eddie breathes.

Tony chuckles. “Turn around, honey.”

Eddie spins, whirling around and pressing himself against the wall.

Tony scans the perimeter, making sure they’re still alone, and then unbuckles his pants.

Eddie groans and then shivers, hands clenching against the wall.

Tony grins as he sees a black blob on Eddie’s ass, spreading Eddie’s cheeks apart and writhing around Eddie’s hole.

Tony chuckles. “There you are, darling.”

Venom despised these types of events. He had to stay completely hidden and couldn’t even talk to Eddie much because Eddie had a hard time not snickering or arguing with Venom’s comments. Tony doesn’t mind if Eddie appears a little too distracted, too unstable at these things, but it was easier from a PR standpoint to give the press something to talk about - like the actual event - than about what Tony’s crazy boyfriend did this time.

They made it up to Venom later by letting Venom stuff himself on chocolate, tator tots, and sex - whichever and however he wanted. Usually it worked out for all three of them, though Tony has found that Venom is much harder to negotiate with than his easier-going host.

Venom doesn’t quite grasp the idea of compromising, especially when Venom knows how much Tony enjoys whatever Venom is offering.

Right now, a part of Venom reaches out for Tony’s cock, circling the head.

_Yes, yes, yes_. Venom’s chant echoes in Tony’s head through the touch and Tony has to steel himself from thrusting in exactly where Venom is trying to guide him.

“One moment,” Tony says, voice strained. He fumbles for a pocket inside his jacket where he had stashed a packet of lube, just in case - just in _hope_. “Remember we told you about lube.”

“He’s got it this time,” Eddie gasps, squirming against the wall. “He’s… oh, he’s definitely got it.”

Tony frowns, confused. He reaches down to Eddie’s ass, and Tony lets out a startled whine when he runs into slickness. Either Venom or Venom’s saliva or something Venom related has Eddie slicked up and open wide, ready for Tony.

“Come on,” Eddie pants, plastered against the wall. “Come on, _come on_.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do this,” Tony breathes as he lines up and pushes in.

Eddie moans, loud. Tony stifles a laugh and wraps a hand over Eddie’s mouth.

“You have to be quiet,” Tony hisses in Eddie’s ear. “We can’t afford to get caught - oh, oh fuck.”

Venom squeezes in between them, rippling against Tony’s chest and flowing down to where Tony’s cock is snug in Eddie’s ass. And then Venom invades Eddie’s hole with him, pooling around Tony’s cock and forcing Eddie open wider as Venom squeezes Tony and fills Eddie.

Eddie’s eyes squeeze shut, his body trembling.

Tony’s knees go weak as Venom ripples along his cock, squeezing and hot and smooth.

“Oh baby, oh, oh honey,” Tony pants as he thrusts into Eddie, into Venom, into _them_.

Venom sets the rhythm, tugging Tony in and out. Tony buries his face in Eddie’s neck, losing himself in the sensation. He’s not sure if Venom is pooling around him now, too, pushing and pulling Tony by his hips or just by his cock or whether Tony is even moving at all. Tony pushes Eddie against the wall, the only grounding sensation Tony has right now.

Brushing touches, sparks of pleasure in between Tony’s legs, and now part of Venom is sliding down behind Tony’s balls, circling his rim. Tony opens his mouth to cry out, but Venom fills him there too.

Tony licks, bites, kisses whatever part of Venom is in and around his mouth as he tries to figure out whether he’s even still standing.

Venom slides into Tony’s ass, slick and slow, and Tony gives up trying to hang on.

Instead, he lets go.

_Mine, mine, mine_ , Venom’s voice echoes in Tony’s head.

_Ours_ , someone corrects. Eddie. Tony hasn’t heard Eddie’s voice in his head before.

_Ours. Our Tony._

_Hi,_ Tony thinks, tries to send out. Then whatever part of Venom that is inside Tony expands, filling him, and Tony’s thoughts stutter.

_Again, do that again_ , Eddie’s thoughts say.

Tony can’t even breathe before Venom fucks up into Tony again, expanding further, pushing for more. Tony’s gasp is swallowed by Venom’s blackness, sparks dancing on the edges of Tony’s nerves.

Not just Tony’s nerves - Eddie’s too. Tony can feel his cock in Eddie’s ass as if Tony was fucking himself, even as Venom guides Tony’s rhythm.

_Oh God, oh God_ , Tony thinks.

_Me,_ Venom disagrees, and then he’s invading Tony’s chest.

Venom has bonded with Tony before - usually just a tendril or two, enough to heal a minor burn from the workshop or take away some soreness. This is another level, with Venom diving beneath Tony’s skin, invading into Tony’s bones, skating along Tony’s bloodstream.

And still, Venom is bonded with Eddie. Tony’s brain can no longer draw the line between where one of them begins and the other ends.

_We are Venom_ , rings in his thoughts, their thoughts, and Tony doesn’t know where it came from.

He’s not just Tony anymore. He is Venom.

His body feels liquid, like he no longer is constrained to the human form. He’s everywhere, everything, all at once. It feels _great_. Tony is nothing but pleasure, a hunger that’s being satiated.

_More, more, more_.

Tony is full of it, of himself, of Eddie, of Venom. He’s strung tight and completely loose and gasping for air and high on oxygen. He’s already coming and he’s on the edge of orgasm and he’s building up to his third, all at once.

Then Tony realizes that he is coming, his cock spurting liquid into Eddie or Venom or himself, Tony doesn’t know. His heart races in his chest, and it is his again. Tony opens his eyes to see Venom leaving his chest and sinking back into Eddie.

“Oh fuck,” Tony says, his knees weak.

Venom holds Tony up, not sinking into his skin but pooling around his hips and legs to keep him standing.

_Fun. Very fun_ , Venom whispers in his ear.

“Yes,” Tony and Eddie say simultaneous. “Good. That was good.”

Tony’s heart skips a beat. “Are we going to keep doing that?” he asks, but it’s only his voice. He breathes a sigh of relief. Some side effects he didn’t sign up for, and he’s grateful that his mind is his own again.

Eddie leans against the wall, boneless. “Oh, buddy. That was… that was not something we should have done in public.”

_Fun_ , Venom argues.

“We are not going back out there,” Eddie pleads. “Are we?”

Tony takes a moment to calculate damage control that will need to be done if he leaves now. It’s certainly not ideal, not this early… But it would probably be worse if he tried to go back out there. Even if he sent Eddie and Venom home without him, Tony is sure he won’t be able to mask how well-fucked he’d just been, at least not enough to suit Pepper.

“No, we’re not. I’ll call Happy,” Tony agrees.

_Home? I will get us home_ , Venom says.

“Wait, wait -” Eddie starts, but then Venom is overtaking him.

Tony doesn’t even bother protesting when Venom scoops Tony up in his arms and then bursts out one of the windows. He’ll write a check later.

_More. More when we get home._

“Again? You’re going to be the death of me,” Tony laughs.

_No!_ Venom protests. _Will heal. You are ours and we are Venom_.

Tony smiles, relaxing into Venom’s hold. “Sounds okay to me.”


End file.
